


Wzywałeś mnie

by tehanu



Series: Współlokator podróżnika w czasie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Przenosi się do miejsc, które coś znaczą dla niego i ludzi mu bliskich. John stacjonował w Afganistanie prawie dziewięć lat; to całkiem naturalne, żeby Sherlock trafił tam przynajmniej raz.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wzywałeś mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts).
  * A translation of [Call For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675113) by [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea). 



> Od Autorki: ten sam świat przedstawiony co we _Współlokatorze podróżnika w czasie_. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że takie dalekie podróże nie pasują do założeń tamtego tekstu, stąd osobne opowiadanie. Które zdecydowanie będzie miało więcej sensu, jeśli się najpierw przeczyta _Współlokatora_.

Jest inaczej niż zwykle. Gorąco i sucho; nic tu nie przypomina listopadowego zimna i mżawki, które właśnie zostawił za sobą. Gwałtowne zmiany to zawsze wstrząs dla organizmu, ale nie zdarzyło się jeszcze, żeby były aż tak drastyczne. Widzi wyraźnie, że to już nie Londyn: jest w jakimś namiocie, który ma jednak twardą podłogę i stoi w nim kilka łóżek. Do skóry lepi mu się już cienka warstwa pyłu. Ale przecież chyba nie…

Nie widzi innego wytłumaczenia. Przenosi się do miejsc, które coś znaczą dla niego i ludzi mu bliskich. John stacjonował w Afganistanie prawie dziewięć lat; to całkiem naturalne, żeby Sherlock trafił tam przynajmniej raz. Naturalne, ale szalenie niedogodne. Oczywiście jego przypadłość „wysadziła” go w samym środku bazy wojskowej, gdzie nie da rady wywinąć się z trudnej sytuacji kłamstwem. Jego jedyna nadzieja jest taka, że uda mu się znaleźć Johna.

Szybko przetrząsa pomieszczenie i jest do przodu o parę kamuflażowych spodni, brązowy t-shirt i parę skarpet i wysokich butów, do których się zmieści, choć to nie całkiem jego rozmiar. Podbierając je, czuje się szczerze winny – John wyjaśnił mu kiedyś, że w wojsku człowiek po prostu nie pożycza cudzych rzeczy, tak się nie robi – ale w tym wypadku nic się na to nie poradzi. Ma nadzieję, że to ubranie oraz fakt, że doskonale wie, jak naśladować postawę ciała żołnierza i dumny krok kapitana Watsona, wystarczą, żeby wtopił się w tło, mimo że jego włosy w oczywisty sposób są tu nie na miejscu.

Próbuje ułożyć jakiś plan działania – czy mógłby do kogoś podejść i nie wzbudzając podejrzeń zapytać, gdzie znajdzie Piąty Northumberlandzki Pułk Fizylierów? – kiedy słyszy na zewnątrz krzyki.

No, jeżeli liczył na to, że nie został tu ściągnięty na tę akurat okazję, to się przeliczył.

Bez trudu znajduje punkt medyczny. To na nim skupia się całe zamieszanie: przez drzwi cały czas przepływa w obie strony strumień gorączkowo śpieszących się ludzi. Udaje mu się naliczyć trzy pary noszy, zanim sam dopcha się do drzwi, i wie, że John jest na na jednych z nich – albo na którychś następnych.

Nikt nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi, kiedy chyłkiem wchodzi do budynku i podąża za potokiem ludzi, którzy śpieszą na salę operacyjną. Przygląda się ich twarzom w nadziei, że zobaczy taką, która będzie wyglądała znajomo. Wie, jak wygląda pielęgniarz, który uratował Johnowi życie, chociaż w tej chwili jego nazwisko mu się wymyka. Nie może go znaleźć i zaczyna się już denerwować, kiedy wreszcie zagląda do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i wie, że znalazł właściwe.

To John leży na tym stole, otoczony zespołem chirurgów. Ktoś stara się go uspokoić, podczas gdy anestezjolog bierze się do pracy; próbuje dopilnować, żeby pacjent leżał nieruchomo, i sprawdza opatrunek polowy, który ma na ramieniu.

John w panice rzuca wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, a Sherlock właściwie nawet w nim nie stoi – zastygł w zdumionym bezruchu w korytarzu, przez drzwi widać tylko jego ramiona i głowę – ale John i tak go odnajduje. I rozpoznaje go.

— Sherlock. — Sherlock nie tyle słyszy, co widzi, jak wargi Johna układają się w jego imię. Nie jest pewny, czy to zalewająca mu głowę fala paniki zagłusza dźwięk, czy po prostu John nie ma w tej chwili siły powiedzieć nic na głos.

Nie może odpowiedzieć, zawołać do Johna, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo oglądanie go w takiej chwili, jak go wzywa, to za duży cios i wszystko rozmywa się w tym wrażeniu, że coś go szarpie i ciągnie za skórę. Znika, zanim zdąży przetworzyć sobie w myślach, co się wydarzyło.

 

***

 

— Mm — skarży się John, kiedy Sherlock wślizguje się do jego łóżka. — Chociaż raz jesteś ciepły. Gdzie byłeś?

Sherlock dalej jest odrobinę wilgotny po prysznicu – czuł ogromną potrzebę zmycia z siebie tego doświadczenia, zanim wróci do łóżka. Przytula Johna mocno do siebie, przyciąga jego plecy do swojej piersi i brzucha i kładzie rękę na jego lewym ramieniu. Jednym długim palcem obrysowuje kształt blizny, którą John tam ma.

— Tutaj — mówi.

John nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi; właściwie to jeszcze śpi.

— Tutaj? Piętro niżej?

— Nie, tutaj. – Stuka palcem w wygojony ślad po starej ranie i wyobraża ją sobie taką, jaką ją widział przed chwilą – świeżą, brutalną, krwawiącą przez pośpiesznie założony opatrunek. — Tutaj, tam, czy jak to tam nazwać. Kiedy nabawiłeś się tego.

— Co? _Chryste_. — John strąca z siebie ręce i nogi Sherlocka i siada na łóżku. Wyciąga rękę i zapala lampkę nocną, po czym zaraz się krzywi, bo światło go razi. — Przeniosłeś się do Afganistanu?

— Tak. Zastanawiałem się, czy może się to kiedyś nie stanie. Ostatecznie wszystko wskazuje na to, że przyciągają mnie traumatyczne wydarzenia.

— Więc widziałeś, jak obrywam?

— Nie całkiem. Znalazłem cię w punkcie medycznym.

— Boże. Nie pamiętam, żebym cię tam wtedy widział — mówi John i bierze powolny, roztrzęsiony oddech.

— Nie miałbyś jak. Twój przyjaciel, ten pielęgniarz…

— Bill. Bill Murray — podpowiada John.

— Tak, Bill. Właśnie tamował ci krwawienie i podawali ci środek usypiający, kiedy się zjawiłem.

—  _Chryste_ — powtarza John. — To jest po prostu…

— No — mówi cicho Sherlock. — Takie właśnie było.

 


End file.
